galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vakishim
Vakishim appeared in 1972 TV series called Ultraman Ace. Vakishim (バキシム Bakishimu) is a choju created by Yapool from the television series, Ultraman Ace. He was created from a combination of a Space Monster and a caterpillar, and although originally one of Yapool's forms in the series, the monster appeared by its own in later media of Ultra Series. Yapool as Vakishim decided to take matters on his own to attack Earth, first by menacing Minami (the female co-host of Ultraman Ace). While she managed to survive, Vakishim shot down a passing JAL Boeing 747 and disappeared. Vakishim managed to impersonate a small boy and used him as a puppet to hide from TAC. As the boy, he set his grandparents' and his home village on fire in a brutal display. Once TAC found out about the truth, Vakishim transformed into his true form and fled through his dimensional portal. Vakishim reappeared out from a different portal near TAC's HQ and proceeded to attack, with TAC's fighter jets' attacks doing nothing to the choju. Finally, Ultraman Ace arrived to do battle and after a brutal fight, Ultraman Ace destroyed Vakishim's horn with the Star Beam Cutter and kills Vakishim with the Palm Cutter followed by the Ace Slash. Despite Vakishim's defeat, Yapool managed to survive. Sometime later, it was revealed that the boy Vakishim used to impersonate had, in truth, already died sometime before the choju's own debut. Powers and Abilities Normal * Vulcan Fire (バルカン連射 Barukan Rensha): Vakishim can fire missiles from his nose and lasers from his hands. * Flame Radiation (火炎放射 Kaen Hōsha): Vakishim can emit twin streams of fire from each of his hands. * Angular Missile (角ミサイル Sumi Misairu): When needed, Vakishim can launch the horn on his head like a missile. The horn has a homing effect, thus its alternate name, Guided Missile (誘導ミサイル Yūdō Misairu) or Unicorn Bomb (ユニコーン・ボム Yunikōn Bomu). * Interdimensional Travel: Being from another dimension, Vakishim is able to cross dimensions at will. When in Earth’s, he shatters the sky like glass when appearing. In Ginga S this changed into a circular portal as Vakishim comes down in a slew of lightning bolts. * Human Disguise: Vakishim can impersonate people in order to blend in with society. Vakishim only did this in the Ultraman Ace series because at that time it was a form of Yapool. * Extraordinary Jumper: Despite it's rather fat and stocky appearance, Vakishim can jump great distances with ease. Kugutsu * Space Adaptation: Vakishim can float through space without any ill effect. * Vulcan Fire (バルカン連射 Barukan Rensha): Vakishim can fire missiles from his beak and hands. * Angular Missile (角ミサイル Sumi Misairu): When needed, Vakishim can launch the horn on his head like a missile. The horn has a homing effect, thus its alternate name, Guided Missile (誘導ミサイル Yūdō Misairu) or Unicorn Bomb (ユニコーン・ボム Yunikōn Bomu). * Anti-Gravity Flight: Alongside Verokron and Arstron, Vakishim displayed the ability to perform an anti-gravity flight. This may be due to the influence of the Kugutsu. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Insects Category:Kaiju Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Flying Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1972 Category:Ultraman Universe